


The Beast Bares its Fangs

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Biting, Daedric Princes (Elder Scrolls), Marking, Monster Boyfriend, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: Hircine marks you up to show everyone who you belong to
Relationships: Hircine (Elder Scrolls)/Reader
Kudos: 54





	The Beast Bares its Fangs

**Author's Note:**

> Bring on the spooky season. I am so down for monster fucker requests. Fill me up, buttercup. I kept it gender neutral, so everyone can enjoy. This was originally a request from Tumblr. Feedback is welcome and appreciated. Here is the request:  
> "It is officially spooky month so I come bearing monster fucker requests I'd you want them. May I request Hircine and a gn reader (can have female bits) where Hircine wants to give reader a buncha hickies and bite marks to show off how their his and how proud he is of them? Maybe the reader gives one back and he displays it proudly. I'm trash for Hircine lol"

A salacious moan bubbled up your throat, the sound escaping your bruised and parted lips. Pleasure raced up your spine, drenching your body with a hot flush as your back curved in a beautiful arc. Heat curled in the pit of your stomach, the knot winding tight and threatening to snap at any moment. You feel teeth pricking your skin as Hircine sank his fangs into your ample flesh again, adding one more mark to the collection already blossoming over your skin. The sound you made wasn't human. 

You claw at his sturdy shoulders, nails raking down his arms as your spine tingled with delight. His large hands curl around your hips, holding you steady as your smaller frame continued to bounce in his lap. He sucked at your skin, leaving behind a fresh bruise that would be hard to cover in the morning. The pleasure and pain had your mind reeling. You whine his name, the sound like a melody to the Daedric Prince’s ears. His jaw clenched, teeth sinking further into your neck. His nails dug into your thighs, leaving behind crescent shaped indents as he pulled your hips down to meet his. 

Your voice wavered as you panted harshly, bringing your body down harder on his throbbing cock as the pleasure gnawed at your gut, thrashing around like a caged animal. He released your throat, tongue lavishing the sore skin to help ease the throbbing. Tears pricked the corners of your eyes, the pain and pleasure mixing into a beautiful concoction that had you seeing stars behind your eyes. 

"Please, I'm so close" you begged, voice straining and cracking under the pressure. 

You were almost jostled from your seat as his thrusts become hard and erratic, pushing your body until you thought something inside of you was going to snap. You cried with bliss, the wet squelch between your joined bodies sounding like pure sin in your ears. Your thighs tensed, body quivering as you screamed for all the Nine Divines to hear. 

Hircine grunted as your body tightened around his cock, pulling him deeper as you writhed with ecstasy in his lap. Your bones ached in protest as he squeezed your hips, a feral snarl leaving the Deadra's lips as his hips piston into you. Your body was wracked with tremors, the pleasure still coursing through your veins. Hircine pressed his mouth against your neck, hot breath fanning over your skin as he growled like a wild animal, the sound rumbling deep in his chest.

"Mine."

You cried out as you were filled with a sudden burst of warmth. Hircine sank his fangs into you once more, working yet another mark of possession into your weary body. He buried his twitching cock deep within you, hips stuttering as he slammed against you. He filled you to the brim, stuffing you until you were overflowing with his hot seed. 

You whimpered softly, struggling to catch your breath. Your legs stung something fierce, the pleasure still pulsing around your body keeping the worst at bay. This pain would never stop you from coming back for more. You rested your head against Hircine’s broad chest, fingers idly tracing over taut muscles and following the thin lines of battle scars. Hircine purred with content, strong hands rubbing soothing circles into your aching thighs. You trailed your lips up his chest before your mouth latched onto his neck.

A loud puff of air blew out of Hircine’s mouth, the sound akin to a chuckle as you tried to work your own little mark into his skin. You pulled away after a moment, satisfied with the lovely mark that was blooming just under his jawline.

"There, now you’re mine too" you beamed up at him.

Hircine gently ruffled your hair, running his fingers through the soft tresses. He felt generous enough to allow you this one small victory and he would wear your little mark with pride.

"As you wish, little one."


End file.
